Preview: Black Saiyan of Arc
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Thanks to Cardin revealing his forged Transcripts, Jaune is disowned by his family and scorned by his peers. Only his friends stick by him. But when he is thrust into a new world and becomes a Saiyan, what will happen to him? And who is this lioness woman?


_*****I don't own RWBY or Dragon Ball Z!*****_

 _ **Main Pairing: Jaune x Android 18 (Universe 10)**_

 _ **Sub Pairings: Ren x Nora, Weiss x Neptune, Blake x Sun, Ruby x OC (Faunus), Pyrrha x OC (Faunus), and Yang x Android 17 (Universe 10)**_

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

* * *

 _My name is Jaune, disowned and shamed son of the Arc family. Now, you're probably wondering what I did to be disowned. Well, that's a bit of a long story. You see, it all started when I was confronted by Cardin Winchester, leader of Team CRDL. He wanted me to become his personal servant due to him blackmailing me with a deep dark secret of mine. And did I do this? Well… I had no choice._

 _For a while, he only had me doing small things for him. Doing his homework, spit shine his shoes, polish his armor, be a living training dummy, things like that. But he soon began to try and make me do things that were just sick and inhumane. Such as attempting to get me to cover my partner and teammate, Pyrrha, with honey so he could sick a hive of angry bees on her. That was when I finally put my foot down. I went to professor Goodwitch and told her all about Cardin's wrongdoings and harmful pranks. And while he got what was coming to him, being three month suspension with the promise of expulsion if his antics continued, Cardin still revealed my secret that I forged my transcripts in order to get admitted into Beacon._

 _That's where it all went bad._

 _While my teammates and the members of team RWBY were disappointed by how I got into Beacon, they at least understood why I did it and didn't hold it against me. But everyone else began to avoid me like the plague. It got so bad that I had to begin eating my meals and sleeping in the courtyard so my friends wouldn't end up being treated the same way that I was. But when my family found out, they came to Beacon to do only two things: disown me, and relinquish Crocea Mors from my possession._

 _My life has officially reached rock-bottom because of a stupid bully who thought he could get away with doing whatever he wants. I have no family, no weapon, and how I haven't been expelled from Beacon yet is a mystery in and of itself. I feel like a hopeless fool who's lost everything that is important to him. Well, at least I still have my friends and at least a few shreds of dignity._

 _Although I'm certain that the only way my life could possibly get any better is if there was some sort of divine intervention._

* * *

 _ *****On an Unknown Planet…*****_

* * *

The scene now shifts from a blank screen with someone speaking in the background to a sort of strange forest of some sort. It was lush and full of plants that have long since gone extinct on the planet Earth. It even has some of planet Namek's beautiful Ojeacia trees. And walking to a clearing in this forest was a tall humanoid of some kind.

He was clearly male, and was quite the burly individual. His muscles were large and showed that he was built for power over speed, but he's certainly no slow poke. His skin is a pale blue color with lavender colored eyes and long white hair that was kept in a low ponytail that fell halfway down his back. He wears an odd set of clothing that consists of a maroon robe, a black cuirass with white and orange diamond decorations, and a blue sash. He also wears black high-heeled shoes with white spats. In his left hand is a large scepter with a black gem that floats above it and a blue ring surrounding it. He's also wearing a tattered brown hooded cloak that shows damage from battle.

Once he arrived in the clearing, he let out a small gasp of surprise at what he saw. His boss had woken up and gotten ready without him telling her to.

"Lady Niwe! You're awake already?" asked the man.

Niwe is also a humanoid species, but of a different sort. For one thing, she was covered in tanish brown fur with a beige colored underbelly and muzzle. She looked more like a humanoid lioness wearing a strange set of clothing that looked like a combination of an African dress mixed with a Japanese martial arts Gi. Her sash had the same white and orange diamond pattern as the man's did, and she had a figure that would make any woman proud. Her piercing black eyes showed years of wisdom and experience as well as her body language showing that she is an adept fighter.

"Yes, Tocsich. I felt a great disturbance in the space-time-continuum, and feel it is time for me to step in." replied Niwe.

She got up and climbed to the top of a tree, looking up at the sky. To anyone else, she would just be watching the morning sky of her home planet. But her assistant knew better. She was looking out towards a specific world out there that is a part of theirs.

"We need to go to the world known as Remnant." Niwe said. "There's something there that intrigues me."

"If I may ask, m'lady, why do you wish to go there of all places?" Tocsich asked.

"Let's just say that I won a bet and intend to collect." Niwe answered cryptically. "Now, how long will it take for us to get there?"

Tocsich looked into the gem atop his scepter and saw in its reflection a blonde haired, blue eyed boy that seemed to be radiating a lot of negative emotions. Especially as the most recent events in his life played before the burly man.

"If I use my teleporting ability at full speed, we should get there in as little as twenty two minutes flat." Tocsich said.

"Twenty two minutes, eh?" asked Niwe. "Brother Beerus could watch an entire anime episode in that time."

The lioness woman giggled as she remembered how much of an otaku her brother became. Heck, her other brother became a gluttonous fool who seriously needed to lose some weight, but she loves both of them anyway. After all, even she has her flaws.

She got down from the tree and walked over to her assistant.

"Set a course for Remnant, Tocsich. Full speed." Niwe ordered.

"At once, m'lady." said Tocsich.

He took hold of his boss's shoulder and tapped his staff on the ground. The two were engulfed in an orb of light before shooting off into the sky. Their destination? The Grimm infested world of Remnant.

More specifically, Beacon Academy.

* * *

 _ *****Meanwhile, Back at the Ran… Wait, What? Meanwhile, Headmaster Ozpin's Office…*****_

* * *

The silver haired professor was sipping his morning mug of coffee as he usually does. He was doing some of his morning paperwork before classes began for the day, but his mind was not on his work.

He was reflecting on the actions of a certain huntsman in training whose life has just about gone to the dogs.

True, mister Arc may have forged his transcripts to gain acceptance into Beacon, but that certainly didn't warrant such animosity from his peers. And it certainly wasn't a good reason for his family to disown the poor boy. In all honesty, Ozpin felt sickened by the actions of those people.

Jaune has been nothing but kind towards everyone, and yet they shun him just because of a few measly forged papers. Truth be told, Ozpin knew about the boy's faked paperwork the entire time. As did professor Goodwitch. But they agreed to keep him at this school because both of them know true latent power when they see it, and Jaune's is formidable.

It's a shame that just about everyone else failed to realize this, though.

"There are times where I hate my job." sighed Ozpin.

"I'm certain that there are."

Ozpin looked up and immediately paled as he saw who it was that spoke.

"La-Lady Niwe! How marvelous of you to visit my humble school." Ozpin stuttered as he immediately rose from his seat and bowed to the higher authority figure.

Niwe merely yawned and grinned as she bowed back, as Japanese custom dictates.

"It has been a while," she said while crossing her arms. "Hasn't it, professor?"

She looked around at everything in the room, taking note of the various coffee machines scattered around the room. She knows that the silver haired man likes his coffee, but this seemed just a tad bit excessive.

"I must admit, I didn't expect you to have so many coffee makers cluttering up your office." Niwe commented.

Ozpin at least had the decency to look sheepish at that remark. He knows that his addiction to coffee was not exactly the healthiest thing in the world, but it certainly was a better alternative to drugs and alcohol. Ozpin took a moment to gather his thoughts and cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, aside from discussing my choice of interior design, to what do I owe the honor of your visit?" Ozpin asked.

Niwe merely reached into her pocket and removed two small capsules and two sets of bulbous earrings. One set was green on a gold chain with clips, and the other was a fiery orange color with silver chain and clips.

"I think you know perfectly well the reason that I am here, Ozpin." Niwe said.

The Headmaster of Beacon sat back down and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"The time has come, hasn't it? A time I'd hoped would never come to pass." Ozpin asked.

"That's correct, old friend. The time of the Black Saiyans has finally arrived." Niwe said in a grim tone.

"But how will we find our two worthy candidates for THEIR power?" Ozpin asked.

Niwe smirked like the feline she is, and just waved off Ozpin's question with four simple words.

"Leave that to me."

* * *

 _ **How's that for a prologue? Now this is the story idea I have in mind for if the RWBY/DBZ crossover wins the poll. I also plan to post some fan art on my Deviantart page, so be sure to check it out. Also, here's the current result of the poll.**_

* * *

 _ **RWBY/Star Wars The Clone Wars: 28 votes**_

 _ **RWBY/Deadpool: 21 votes**_

 _ **RWBY/Yu-Gi-Oh!: 18 votes**_

 _ **RWBY/DBZ: 18 votes**_

 _ **RWBY/Pokémon: 18 votes**_

 _ **RWBY/ Digimon: 15 votes**_

 _ **RWBY/Godzilla: 11 votes**_

 _ **RWBY/Lion King: 9 votes**_

* * *

 _ ***Niwe (pronounced Nee-weh): The letters in the word Wine jumbled up.**_

 _ ***Tocsich: A play on the word Scotch.**_


End file.
